1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC socket for use in functional testing and the like of an IC package.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 11 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional IC socket. In this figure, a receiving base 2, which is formed in one piece with a main body portion 10 of an IC socket, is disposed in the center of the main body portion 10 of the IC socket. An IC package (not shown) is placed on the receiving base 2. A plurality of contactors 5 supported on the main body portion 10 are disposed on both sides of the receiving base 2. These contactors 5 have spring properties, and their top ends which extend toward the receiving base 2 make electrical contact with corresponding outer leads (not shown) extending from both sides of the package portion of an IC socket. A pressing lid 14 having a pressing member 3 is designed to hold an IC package against the receiving base 2.
When, for example, an IC package having regular bend leads, e.g., a SOP (Small Outline Package) type, in which outer leads are bent toward the bottom surface thereof, is placed on the receiving base 2, the IC package is positioned by the receiving base 2. Upon closure of the pressing lid 14, the outer leads of the IC package are pressed against the corresponding contactors 5 by the pressing member 3, thus causing the outer leads to make electrical contact with the contactors 5.
In the conventional IC socket described above, the height of the receiving base 2 is constant because the main body portion 10 and the receiving base 2 are formed in one piece. The shapes of the outer leads of IC packages include, in addition to the shape of a regular bend lead type, a flat lead type in which the outer leads extend horizontally from the package portion, and a reverse bend lead type in which the outer leads are bent upwardly. Thus, the height of the top end portion of the outer leads varies. Consequently, there is a problem in that it is not possible to use just one IC socket due to the fact that if the shape of the outer leads of IC packages having the same shape varies, the outer leads cannot make contact with the contactors 5.
If a reverse bend lead type package is turned upside down, the outer leads thereof have the same shape as that of the regular bend lead type. However, since the arrangement of the outer leads varies, the IC socket cannot be used in practice even if contact with the contactors 5 can be obtained.